


风信凋落之时

by Semi_Linear



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Linear/pseuds/Semi_Linear
Summary: 王&王后&宫廷魔术师。ntr注意。梅剑关系已发生并持续中注意。阿尔托莉雅清高形象大崩塌注意。一些私设：呆在圆桌上以女性示人的if。桂妮薇儿的话脑补凛脸。这里的设定，王后是凛的前世。她俩彼此深爱着。王后好像除了傲娇以外还挺像凛的？（暴言
Relationships: Guinevere/Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fate/Stay Night Smut





	风信凋落之时

“不知为何，每次见到Saber的时候，我都有一种想大声哭出来的冲动，不过这可不是优雅的远坂家主的作风，因此也只好忍住。亦或许，这也是Saber无法回应我的召唤的原因？”

——摘自 远坂凛的日记

每年春天都会席卷整个岛的风拂过洁白城墙上的狮子旗帜，在空中抖出“猎猎”的声音。镶嵌着蓝宝石和卢恩符文的城门大开着，魔力在城墙中流转，不时发出“嘶嘶”的响声，魔力湍流激起的淡蓝色的光芒在符文间跳跃，形成闪电一样的光痕。穿着各种服装的商人络绎不绝，车中装着来自不列颠岛和欧洲大陆形形色色的物品。有人依着城门在附近搭起摊位，也有路过的人驻足购买。这个十几年前刚刚扩建到当前规模的城市充满活力，是名副其实的整个不列颠岛的核心。

从城门穿过，就是一片以暗红和深蓝色调为主的市集街。罗马人的审美在数百年前深深地印在了不列颠人的生活习惯中，无论是商店招牌还是建筑风格，都与千里之外的教皇城罗马别无二致。阿拉伯和犹太的商人在街路两侧和谐共处，凯尔特人见到罗马人也没有表现出敌意。卡美洛是一座神奇的城市，不过归根结底这些街景的推动者是远处居高临下的宫殿中的那位王。

印着风信子花图案的深红色帷幔在微风中款款摆动，而随风飘来的还有淡淡的百合香气。几十人的仪仗簇拥在马车两边，在闹市中缓缓向王宫行进。也许有人看到了被风吹起的帷幔后面那绝美的蓝色眼睛，和飘逸的黑色长发，不过只要是认得那风信子的人都知道这位淑女到底是何方神圣。

加拉哈德从王宫骑马来到仪仗中，这些护卫纷纷为骑士让路，他们都知道仅有十二位的圆桌骑士首席在这个城市中意味着什么。到了马车前，加拉哈德从自己的马上跨下来，而他的坐骑也默契地停在原地。他微微弯腰，朝马车的方向伸出一只手，毕恭毕敬地低下了头。

“圆桌骑士加拉哈德，奉吾王之命，在此迎接王后殿下。”

马夫缓缓拉开前面的帷幔，桂妮薇儿也提起白色的长裙，从车上走了下来。引人联想的白皙小腿无意间从裙中露出，染成金色的右手指甲指向马下的骑士，示意他依骑士的礼节扶她下车。

“您不用下车的，王后殿下。”

虽然如此说着，但加拉哈德不敢忤逆王后的命令，还是伸出包裹着轻铠甲的左手手背，让桂妮薇儿的手搭上去。

“总坐在马车里，我甚至还没在这个亚瑟新修的卡美洛城中走过，偶尔换个角度欣赏夫君建造的城市也不错。”

桂妮薇儿环视四周，满意地点了点头，同时松开了加拉哈德的手。虽然王后现身引来了众多人围观，但是这个自由的城市中并没有必须向王后行礼之类的繁琐尊王礼节，因此大家也只是七嘴八舌地议论而已。

“亚瑟她为什么没有来？”

桂妮薇儿回过头，黑色长发随着她的动作散开，让她在阳光下极为动人。

加拉哈德把右手放在心口，铠甲相撞的声音极为清脆。

“王她在和圆桌骑士们商量今冬进攻法兰克的事情。非常抱歉，是我考虑不周，让您担心了。我应该早和您说的，王后殿下。”

“也无妨。”桂妮薇儿举起一只手，打断了骑士的话，“既然有要事相商，那就不打扰我亲爱的亚瑟了。”

加拉哈德没有看见桂妮薇儿的表情，只是听到了一声长长的叹息。

阿尔托莉雅推开哥特式的玫瑰窗，向下俯瞰着繁华的卡美洛市街，以及那即使隔着几百码也能清楚看到的光鲜亮丽的王后。刚刚的会议到最后简直成了争吵——兰斯洛特和高文就船队的分配问题大打出手，会客厅直接成了决斗场，最后阿格规文不得不使用了大规模的洗礼咏唱才将事情平息下来。

“桂妮薇还是精神饱满呢。”

由于是圣剑的持有者，还保持着少女形态的王欣慰地笑了笑，似乎见到她可爱的王后连刚刚炸锅的心情都能平复一些。虽然只是义理的婚姻，但不知为何，阿尔托莉雅对这个同性的少女却有一种命运被连接上了的感觉，久之也不可避免地爱上了这个有着东方女性外貌的王后。

……虽然她至今没有和她的王后坦诚相见过。无论如何，对于一名骑士来讲，同性之间发生关系都是禁断的。虽然她们彼此深爱着，但是唯有违反骑士的底线是万万不可的。

“阿格规文卿。”

门口的阿格规文听到王的呼唤后快步上前，跪在王的面前。

“王，您有什么吩咐？”

“阿格规文卿在朕的面前不用施礼，朕以前说过的。”

阿尔托莉雅抬起阿格规文的一只手，后者这才缓缓起身，但还是保持着右手捂住心口的礼节。无论何种身份都要对王尽职尽责，这也是骑士的信条。

“桂妮薇回来后，您就直接吩咐她的仆从让她在寝宫里好好休息吧，不必来见我。她去北方代替朕体察民情，真的是辛苦她了。”

说着，阿尔托莉雅关上了玫瑰窗，纤细的手指在窗框上不规则地画着圈，似乎在思考什么。不得不说，即使全身披着轻甲，她这种心事少女般的动作依旧很可爱。

“遵命，陛下。”

阿格规文即使看到了王那类似卖萌的动作，但作为潘德拉贡的管家，他也不好发表什么言论。他要做的，只有照顾王的起居，这是作为管家的职责。

厚重的石门被阿格规文施加了魔术，在他走出去的时候就跟着关上了。直到确认会议室的附近没有任何一个人之后，阿尔托莉雅即使已到知天命之年也依旧精致如少女的脸上才浮现出憔悴的神色。她扶着王座缓缓坐下，碧绿色的双眸无神地盯着墙上的地图。

蔷薇的香气从石门外飘了进来，虽然味道很淡，但却氤氲了整个屋子。每次闻到这种气息，阿尔托莉雅都知道，卡美洛大多又会引起什么风波了——她的宫廷魔术师总是会将不列颠搅得天翻地覆，并且他还以此为乐。

“梅林。”

阿尔托莉雅撑起身子，用魔术向门外的人传话。

“嗯，是我。”

梅林略显轻佻的声音在魔术的修饰下显得极为奇怪。

“进来吧，这里只有朕一个人。”

虽然有些慵懒，但阿尔托莉雅还是尽量用王的语气和梅林对话。少女一样的声音有些清冷，按照梅林的话说，王的枷锁多少也对她的性格产生了影响，因此本来活泼的阿尔托莉雅变成这个有点倔强的骑士王也理所当然。

“那我就恭敬不如从命喽。”

说着，石门就缓缓向两边推开，由于是用魔术方法开门，推门时会出现的巨响也被魔力全部吸收掉。卡美洛王城几乎所有的机关都是用魔术驱动的，这样就会将噪声降到最低水平。阿尔托莉雅不太喜欢吵闹，这种设计也是梅林特地考虑到了王的感受后才主持建造的。

“哦呀，我可是两年没有看见你了，陛下。”

即使面对卡美洛之王，梅林也没有表现出任何尊敬，与其说这是因为他对潘德拉贡家族的贡献实在太大，不如说本就不是人类的他根本不晓得人类的礼节。

“你应该知道的，梅林。我根本就不想见你这个老色鬼。”

阿尔托莉雅半开玩笑地回了他一句，随手加了个魔术，把敞开的石门关上。她作为骑士，其实不太擅长魔术，不过仅仅是操控王城中这些机关的一步式(straight call)魔术还是能够做到的。

“是吗？”梅林故作惊讶地退后，“上次在我的房间里的时候你还一直缠着我不放呢。”

“一事归一事。”阿尔托莉雅有些脸红，不过很快就恢复了王的威严，清了下嗓子，“这里是卡美洛的圆桌会议室，请你稍微端庄一些。我是说对于卡美洛这个城邦乃至不列颠来讲，梅林算得上是人类恶吧。”

梅林挠了挠头，眼神四处游移，盯着天花板上的屠龙壁画，手里的法杖敲击了一下地面。

“哎呀哎呀，我怎么能和七位Beast一样成为毁灭人类的存在呢。梦魔是以人的梦境为食的，怎么说我也没有成为人类恶的立场吧。”

一边说着，梅林慢慢向王座靠近，眼神中隐隐带着情欲的光芒。

“你要干什么？”

阿尔托莉雅发觉了梅林的不对劲，赶紧从王座上跳到一边，同时用魔术禁锢住了梅林的双腿，“我现在不想和你做。”

“哦？”

“因为我很内疚。”

阿尔托莉雅停下了后退的脚步，碧绿色的眼眸似乎没有掀起什么波澜，但总给人感觉这平静只是王用来掩盖自己内心惊涛骇浪的魔术。

“我没有给桂妮薇任何她应得的东西，而她却一直在为我付出着。在我征战四方的时候，她一直在为我管理着卡美洛，可是她……竟然还没有在卡美洛的街道上走过一次。”

阿尔托莉雅攥紧了拳头，脑袋无力地垂下，似乎只要稍微施加一个力就能把她的头拧下来，“我总感觉自己对她有所亏欠。她毫无疑问是爱我的，如果我再欺骗她的情感，我……”

“可是无论你多爱她，你也不能和她做吧？”梅林的紫色眼睛里燃烧着危险的光，用言语诱导着他的王，“况且你和我做的时候也不是因为你喜欢你的老师这种禁断之恋，只是想发泄自己无法和她发泄的欲望吧？”

“那倒……是的。”

阿尔托莉雅甚至想找个地缝钻下去。她至今还记得第一次和梅林发生关系的情景，她正在安慰自己的时候梅林推门进来，欲求不满的她顺势就和她的老师滚上了床。

“所以我们为什么不能做呢？”

直白的话语着实把阿尔托莉雅后面的话憋了回去。她知道，她对梅林只有师徒的情感，和他做也只是为了发泄她想发泄在桂妮薇儿身上的欲望，换言之——

她和梅林，仅仅止于肉体关系。

“呐，梅林……”

她迟疑了一下，而就在这个时候，梅林突破了她的禁锢魔术。

“我是不是很淫荡呢？找个人替代我爱的人缠绵这点。”

“我喜欢淫荡的阿尔。”

梅林说着，揽住了王少女一样纤细的腰肢。

“等等，这里是圆桌的会议室……”

梅林的脸上浮现出一抹坏笑，“坐在自己曾经喷过水的王座上讨论战事，那才是我想看到的阿尔。”

阿尔托莉雅的脸顿时烧起红霞，“可是如果被外面的人听到了……”

“可是圆桌骑士刚刚开过会，这个时候也不会有人叨扰这里吧。”梅林说罢，不再给面前的女孩任何思考的机会，吻上了阿尔托莉雅软糯的樱唇，把法杖扔到了一边，顺势打开了轻甲的锁扣。

加拉哈德停在了画着风信子花图案的门前。这道门是前往亚瑟王私人生活区的入口，作为臣下自然不能随意通行。

“那谢谢您喽，加拉哈德卿。”

桂妮薇儿虽然说着带有平民气息的话，但从微微欠身的优雅动作还是能看出来她是贵族的夫人。

加拉哈德向王后的方向深深鞠躬，目睹着黑发的恶魔消失在大门后面之后，才转身离开。

“呦，这不是加拉哈德嘛。”

略微有些沧桑的声音从岔路口另一侧传了出来。

“兰斯洛特卿？”

兰斯洛特的声音很容易辨识，身为圆桌骑士之一的加拉哈德自然也是一开始就听了出来。

“你和高文卿在我离席之后有缓和吗？”

“那个傻子还在坚持把七成的船队分到北海。明明从英吉利海峡出发才是进攻法兰克最快的方法，他怎么还没有意识到？”

加拉哈德耸了耸肩，“那也没办法，他既然是法兰克福的领主，当然是希望有更多的船队从他的领地里发动进攻。不过话说回来，兰斯洛特卿还没有离开吗？”

“偶尔看一看王城的景色也不错。”

兰斯洛特的语气有些吞吞吐吐，不过加拉哈德也没太在意。

桂妮薇儿喜欢风信子。她的卧室周围插满了白色和紫色的风信子花朵，连床头都摆着两盆风信子。虽然阿尔托莉雅一次也没有进入过她的房间，但她还是每天都精心装点着这里。

由于她在北方巡游，屋子里的花长时间没人打理，风信子枯萎了大半。桂妮薇儿耐心地一朵一朵从花盆中移除出去，然后再重新铺上下一个花季的种子。一点点泥土粘在了她洁白的长裙上，不过这样的她似乎比妆容齐整的她更加迷人。

“今天亚瑟她会不会来呢。”

做完这些的她瘫在了旁边的椅子上，漫无目的地看着天花板发呆。她和阿尔托莉雅的婚后生活可以说美满，即使两人从来没有同床共枕过，但两人无疑是深爱着彼此的——她如此相信着，因此在阿尔托莉雅在外征战的时候，她就负责管理属于亚瑟王的城市。虽然同为女性，但是阿尔托莉雅总给她一种白马王子的感觉，无论是对她无微不至的关怀还是轻甲之下属于骑士的彬彬有礼，都无时无刻不在撩动着她。

——可是总感觉少了什么。

她想要的，是热恋中的两个人，而不是对待公主极其温柔的骑士大人。

“还是出去走走吧。”

她在床上小憩了一会，但却没有任何长途奔波之后的劳累感觉，于是她换上了深红色的裙装，优哉游哉地走了出去。

金砂色的秀发在被玫瑰窗散射后的阳光下闪耀着。平时按中世纪贵族女性发饰盘起的头发散开，没想到本来应该短发的骑士王的头发散开之后竟能及腰。披散开的金发挡住了东方泊来的丝绸一般顺滑的奶白色背部，不过在阳光下若隐若现的裸露春光似乎比直接袒露还要性感。如果这个画面是静止的，那么人们可能会以为这端庄而圣洁的美人一定是圣母再世；但这个画面现在却是在有节奏地前后移动，美丽的金发也随着节奏扑闪着，圣母的形象瞬间便滑到了被欲望支配的失乐园。

“唔，嗯，哈啊……”

阿尔托莉雅那仍为少女的完美身体裸露在空气中，大张的浑圆双腿无力地跪在王座上，不时微微颤抖着。她的双手紧紧抓住椅背，关节由于循环不畅而有些发白，似乎想要将下体的快感全都发泄在王座上一般。梅林那长于人类几倍的舌头疯狂吮吸着她甬道深处的蜜液，发出“滋溜滋溜”的淫荡声音，不过那紧致小穴里分泌出的液体实在太多，还是有一些梦魔没来得及吸收的部分从粉嫩的入口溢了出来，沿着白皙的大腿一直流到王座上。

“两年不见，阿尔可真是越来越多汁了呢。”

梅林魅惑的薄唇吻上了阿尔托莉雅下身粉色的唇，舌尖缓缓折磨着她内部的褶皱，不时触碰着她深处的敏感点。阿尔托莉雅的脑袋一片空白，全部感觉完全被性爱的快感劫持，她的双腿一下下夹着在她下体掀起惊涛骇浪的魔术师的头，而自己的头高高扬起，有节奏地发出粘腻的娇喘声，不时从嘴角溢出诱人的淫叫。

阿尔托莉雅从第一次开始就一直很喜欢梅林为她口交，那异于人类的舌头摩擦内壁深处媚肉的感觉真的每次都会让她难以自持。

阴道开始规律地剧烈收缩，褶皱前后蠕动的同时，一大股略微发白的粘稠蜜汁从早就湿得一塌糊涂的洞口猛烈喷出。被突如其来的高潮喷了满脸的梅林赶紧张大了嘴，把少女甜蜜的液体吸入口中，长舌在极为敏感的内壁中一阵乱搅，把还在剧烈喘息着享受余韵的骑士王又刺激得进入了状态。

她竭尽全力想象着侵入她甬道的灵巧舌头是属于桂妮薇儿的，而从她口中溢出的夹带着淫靡的叫声却是另一个双音节词语。

“梅林的……啊……口活还是这么……哈啊……”

“能得到王的赞赏，老朽真是荣幸之至，陛下。”

梅林收起舌头，向绝对不会以当前的形态出现在王座上的骑士王施以臣下之礼。

本来被充实地满足着的身下突然空虚，让座上的骑士王极为难受，她忍不住并紧双腿来回移动，挺翘的臀部也跟着难耐地扭捏着，试图通过这种摩擦缓解一点自己的痛苦。她白皙的手指不禁沿着自己妖娆的身材曲线慢慢下移，从不太成熟的胸部到纤细的腰肢再到丰满的臀部，然后两根手指猛地插进自己泥泞不堪的裂缝中，随着“噗嗤”的声响，体液四处飞溅，阿尔托莉雅自己也连连颤抖，差点从王座上滑落下来。

“您怎么了，陛下？”

梅林强忍住将面前淫荡的骑士王狠狠刺穿的冲动，继续折磨着潘德拉贡的王。

“您知道的，我的老师。”

淫性已经完全被激活的恶龙也学会了用不符合当前情况的敬辞挑逗梅林，她风情万种地回过头，盈满春水的碧色眼眸微眯着，向宫廷魔术师隐晦地下了命令。

“你说什么？我不晓得啊。”

梅林耸了耸肩，继续欣赏着只有他能有幸看到的亚瑟王的另一面(Alterego)。

“把你的那个……呜啊……给我……”

阿尔托莉雅把猛烈抽插的手指拔了出来，不停滴落着粘稠液体的手指把紧窄的入口扒到最大，以此诱惑着身后的梦魔。因为手指的阻隔而留存在甬道中的过量汁液一下子涌了出来，沿着大腿流到王座上，而王座早就被王的体液铺满了一层，还有一些继续从座上滴到了地上。

“你可真是让我把持不住呢，我的小阿尔。”

梅林用来拟似身上着装的魔术解除，长而巨大的小梅林已经完全勃起，赤裸裸地暴露在空气中。本来他还想继续让阿尔托莉雅难堪，但那副淫荡的模样让他实在无法控制自己。他被荷尔蒙刺激得控制不住力道，重重地打了一下面前光洁挺翘的浑圆臀部，沙哑的嗓音充斥着情欲，“快把屁股翘起来，我今天一定要把你干个爽。”

阿尔托莉雅的臀部由于重击而变得像水蜜桃一样红肿，不过这只能给梅林更多的诱惑。她顺从地翘起自己的下半身，期待着接下来的融合。

“对了……”阿尔托莉雅在娇喘的间隙，回过头来看着把她抚养长大，又让她告别少女的宫廷魔术师，春情荡漾的眼眸中隐隐带着一丝愧疚。

“能不能让我……把你想象成桂妮薇呢？”

被人欲劫持的梦魔没加思考就点了点头。他不在乎在他床上的女孩怎么想，毕竟他本身就只是个喜欢享受少女肉体的梦魔而已。

梅林硕大的蟒头在骑士王已经潮喷了一次的，初夜少女般漂亮的粉色阴道口徘徊着，让情动的润滑液体涂满紫色的龟头，又在稀疏的金色油菜花田上游荡了两圈，让粘稠的雨水在精心耕耘的田间泛滥，这才满意地缓缓沉入布满褶皱的通道。

“唔……”

两人同时发出满足的闷哼，保持着紧紧结合的姿势一动不动。阿尔托莉雅湿润的内壁褶皱用力地蠕动着，把已经侵入数次的异物引导到最深处，同时用力夹紧梅林的分身，似是想把它推出去。矛盾的甬道让梅林舒爽得叫出声来，他忍不住捧起阿尔托莉雅已经足够突出的臀部，一下下缓缓抽动起来。

“你的小穴还是那么紧呢，水还好多，阿尔。”

“哈啊，再快一点，桂妮薇……”

阿尔托莉雅叫着恋人的名字，享受着身后梦魔的抽插。紧致的甬道承受不了如此巨大的攻城木连续重击最深处关闭的城门，只能用更加粘稠的蜜液缓冲撞击的力道，并试图粘滞攻击的速度；而被体液泡得更加紧密嵌合的内壁又刺激着梅林更加用力且快速的进出。持续的正反馈让骑士王的大堤逐渐失守，分泌出大量的润滑液，然后被每次都死插到底的小梅林抽出，沿着大腿流到王座上和地上，不一会的时间就已经在大理石地面上积了一小滩。阿尔托莉雅连说话的机会都没有，只要张口就会发出高亢的呻吟，直到必须换气时才停下来。

“我这个王后还让你满意吗，骑士王陛下？”

“嗯，嗯啊……我，哈嗯……”

明明是肯定的答句，等出口时却只剩撩人的娇叫。汗水自她金砂色的长发滴落，沿着臀部的曲线与身下的爱液混合在一起，被粗长的榨汁机搅拌成带有雌性荷尔蒙味道的淫靡白沫。

桂妮薇儿从内庭中走了出来，迎面遇到了兰斯洛特，不过对方却并不像是偶遇王后，倒像是已经等候多时。

“今日的王后殿下依旧如王城中傲立的蔷薇一样美丽呢。”

兰斯洛特微微施礼，表示对女性的尊敬。

“谢谢夸奖。不过你们是已经散会了吗？”

兰斯洛特毕恭毕敬地端正了身子，“是的，王后殿下。”

“那么你知道我亲爱的亚瑟去哪里了吗，湖上骑士？”

兰斯洛特沉吟了片刻，“陛下好像说要在会议室里自己考虑一些事情。”

桂妮薇儿调皮地双手合十，眯起一只眼睛，“那么我去给她一点惊喜吧。”

说罢，王后脚下的魔术便把她推到了几十米开外。

“真是个，优雅的美丽家伙啊。”

兰斯洛特轻声说着，注视着王后离开的方向。虽说桂妮薇儿喜欢内敛而散发着淡淡清香的风信子，但就连她自己也没有意识到，她正如同奔放地散发浓郁玫瑰香的红蔷薇一样，在卡美洛城中放肆地盛开。钟情浪漫的湖上骑士，终究会被这种恶魔般难缠的淑女吸引。

“快……哈啊……再快点，我还要……嗯嗯，我快要……去，去了……”

阿尔托莉雅挺翘的臀部拼命迎合着身后的攻击，情欲的汁液在剧烈的交合下溅得到处都是。梅林跪在她的身后，双手像要拧断似的用力抓着她的腰肢，狠狠操弄着面前粉嫩的私处。

“嗯——哈啊啊啊～”

阿尔托莉雅弓起身子，迎合着背后的猛插，尖叫着迎来了第二次高潮。丰沛的蜜液从交合的部位喷溅出来，把少女的下体浇得一片狼藉。甬道里一阵拼命的紧夹和液体瞬间涂满整个肉棒的温润感觉让他的精关突然失守，梦魔乳白色的精华一股脑地射进了小骑士王的行宫中。倔强的小梅林在没有软下去前又贪婪地猛插了几下紧致的通道后才依依不舍地离开，甚至在分离时都拽出了一条长长的乳白色丝线。

“桂妮薇……”

阿尔托莉雅虚弱地呢喃着，一手伸进了混合着白色精液和透明爱液的小穴中，等沾满了泥泞的汁液后才拔出来，放到自己的嘴边一点点吸吮干净。对于骑士王来说，任何的食物浪费都是极其可耻的行，更何况是两个人共同烹调出的美味。

她的大腿脱力地颤抖着，即使是被剑术和魔术强化过几十年的手臂也终于支撑不住，从王座上滑落下来，眼前一黑，在极致的快感中晕厥过去。

“这下可麻烦了啊。”

梅林一边说着，一边用魔术托起已经失去知觉的阿尔托莉雅，让她平躺在还没被自己的激情污染的地面上。全身泛着红潮的骑士王有着与平时凛然的姿态不同的柔和美感，被汗水打得湿漉漉的金色发丝在阳光下流转着迷人的光。若不是出口依然粗重的娇喘声还此起彼伏，她与安静地睡着并没有什么区别。

“阿尔，好美……”

梅林的眼神里，痴然中夹带着一丝温柔。他轻抚着阿尔托莉雅的脸颊，捧起柔顺的砂金色瀑布，轻轻嗅了一下，百合味道的发香和带有荷尔蒙味道的汗水味让他无法自拔。

他的眼神停留在阿尔依旧带着春意的脸上。她如雕塑般精致的脸本来就有一种想让人为之怜惜的魅力，水蜜桃般熟透的颜色平添的性感又把怜惜转变成了想要狠狠亲吻这绝色脸庞的冲动。梅林强忍着直接狠狠插透仍在高潮中的美人的欲望，在她紧闭的眼眸留下了一个个浅尝辄止的吻，感受到刺激的睫毛扇动着，让他又忍不住吞下了阿尔冰凉软糯的檀口。

他知道，他喜欢他的王——不只是永远保持少女的美好肉体，而是背负着整个不列颠的此人。他不知道这场注定不可能的荒唐单恋是什么时候开始的，可能是当少女拔出石中剑成为亚瑟王的刹那，也有可能从他在夕阳下和少女比试剑术的那些日子就已经萌芽。

“明明我才是长辈，竟然有这种想法，梅林还真是差劲呢。”

他苦笑着说出自嘲的话语，然后又在阿尔小巧精致的锁骨上留下了暗红色的吻痕。

死亡般畅快的余韵大概持续了五分钟，在战场上训练出来的本能让她在高潮的感觉结束之后快速醒转过来。愉悦的感觉还刺激着王的感官，但她已经能独立思考了。她的眼神里带着尚未褪去的春意，温柔地看着和她一样赤裸的老师。

“谢谢你，能原谅我的任性。”

她指的是把梅林当做桂妮薇儿这件事。

“不不不，”梅林摇头，“我培育的潘德拉贡的继承人终于有了可以托付一生的人，我很欣慰哦。”

“……谢谢。”

阿尔托莉雅简短地道了谢，然后有些费力地坐了起来。手臂长时间扶着椅背导致的酸麻依旧在，不过她也不去管这些，给自己加上减轻重力的魔术，有些冰凉的手指握住了梅林沾满了自己粘液的下体。

“？！”

“那么我们继续吧……”

阿尔托莉雅上下套动着梅林的分身，而本来已经释放过宝具的圣剑在骑士王细致的保养中也越涨越大。

“我可爱的王后殿下～”

卡美洛的王城更像一个迷宫。这个本就坐落在一座小山上的城塞给人一种居高临下的压迫感，但蓝白的主色调又恰到好处地缓解了这种感觉。错落有致的台阶围绕着中间高耸的城堡盘旋而上，石板路连接着罗马式的石桥，通向一座座哥特式的宫殿。从远处的山上引下来的水在水渠中静静流下来，汇入修葺整齐的护城河中。据说这样复杂的设计本就是一种魔术，但至于这些魔术具体有什么意图，那只有作为设计者的宫廷魔术师梅林知道了。

一共两千级台阶，即使是利用魔术节省体力，桂妮薇儿也感觉双腿极其吃力，但因为阿尔托莉雅不在城中的时候，她每周都要到王城的中央大厅处理城市中的琐碎事情，久之她倒也不觉得登台阶是个苦差事了。

“会议室好像是在……”桂妮薇儿一边走着，一边拿出已经有些泛黄的地图，用魔术强化过的眼睛很快就锁定了自己的目的地。

“从右手侧入口穿过两道连廊后沿着螺旋楼梯上四楼吗……”

脚尖的魔术随着她跨步的频率闪烁着，红色的精灵在明媚的阳光下沿着石板路和阶梯翩翩起舞，优雅的黑天鹅终究还是飞离了湖面。

一阵强风吹过，把桂妮薇儿的黑发吹乱。几缕青丝遮挡住了她的视线，她用手抚住乱飞的长发，然后把面前的发丝撩到一边。种满了整个王城的风信子被吹落了好多，在天空中四散纷飞，香气伴随着落花之雪弥散在整个王城中，这种吟游诗人争相称颂的景象此时就在桂妮薇儿的眼前。

她停步注视着自己种下的花随风飞舞的样子，有些无奈地展开了笑容。

“看来，今年的花期要结束了啊。”

冰冷的大理石地面上铺满了粉色的蔷薇花朵，而梅林躺在由自己【2】构成的薄地毯上，双目无神地看着眼前碧色眼眸的恶龙。阿尔托莉雅一只手在梅林的下半身套弄着，另一只手的食指和中指轻轻划过梅林的胸前，令后者不禁浑身一紧。在他的床上主动的女孩有不少，但像阿尔托莉雅这种带有不容争辩的王者气质占据绝对主动权的床伴，连经验极强的他都只能顺着对方的节奏来。

“既然作为卡美洛之王，那么还是由我来征服王后比较好吧，桂妮薇~”

说着，阿尔托莉雅柔美的砂金色头发在梅林的乳头上蹭来蹭去，发痒的感觉让梅林不禁呻吟出声。她方解石般洁白的牙齿在梅林少女般精致的锁骨上留下一个个深红色的齿痕，软糯的嘴唇在他的脖颈上撕磨着，带起一串湿痕。

“呼……那还真是个任性的王呢。”

梅林捧起阿尔托莉雅的脸，朝她的嘴唇吻了下去，趁她不注意将舌头伸进她的口中。两人的舌头缓慢而温柔地互相交缠着，彼此品尝对方带有情欲的唾液的味道。王的口中夹杂着娇吟，含糊不清地说着什么，过多的津液从嘴角溢出，通红的腮边留下在弱光下隐隐发亮的痕迹。她一手在梅林的胸前支撑着不符合骑士形象的娇弱身躯，另一只手却依旧握住梅林的把柄，不让他占据主导。

“不过要是论征服女孩的技术……”

梅林松开了阿尔托莉雅的唇，早已融合在一起的口水在两片唇间拉长，如丝线般将两人连接在一起。

“阿尔可是梅林的学生呢。”

“嗯……是吗？”

阿尔托莉雅并不成熟的胸部，因为体位的关系垂在梅林的正上方，竟显得丰满了很多。梅林一手按住左边只用手掌便可完全掌握的乳房用力揉捏，变换成各种不堪入目的形状；又微微仰起头，贪婪地一口吞下右边鲜红的樱桃。

“出其不意，嗯啊……可是梅林老师交给我的呢，桂妮薇。”

她的眼睛因为胸前强烈的刺激微微阖上，微微翘起的金色睫毛不安分地颤动着。她强行忍住将自己的快感完全交给身下的人开启的冲动，把梅林早就沾满粘液的下体放在自己因为之前猛烈的冲撞而向恶魔绽放的两片粉红花瓣上，前后磨蹭着，而后把过于硕大的头插进去一点。

只是这点刺激，甬道便抑制不住地用新的润滑液冲刷着内壁，以容纳其实已经十分熟悉的大家伙；她紧咬牙关抵挡着足以让她直接弃甲投降的巨大快感，为自己的臀部加了强制执行(Command)的魔术，“噗滋”一声坐了下去，待尽根没入之后就上下抽动了起来，“啪啪”的皮肤接触声音和粘腻的水声在空旷的屋子里发出淫靡的回音，让不停蠕动的骑士王脸上迅速烧起红霞。

“即使……嗯，是学生，哈啊……也有可能反将一军，呜嗯……”

阿尔托莉雅全身的魔术回路都亮起光芒，使她能够抵抗感官的巨大刺激做出疯狂交合的动作。梅林本以为不一会儿阿尔就会力竭，但使用魔术这一招他实在是没有料到。发动魔术需要全神贯注，而即使深陷肉体愉悦的海洋也能控制魔力，绝对是一流魔术师才能做到的——也就是说他面前的阿尔托莉雅已经不再是之前那个魔术半吊子了。不过他并没有继续想下去，因为他曾以为的半吊子已经完全控制了他的感官，令他在想要在这个女性的最深处留下种子的疯狂欲望中发出一声声闷哼。

"Postea Recessive."

阿尔托莉雅用拉丁文咏唱了一小节魔术，碧色的眼睛发出与潘德拉贡的发丝同色的金色光芒，注视着梅林诱惑人心的紫色眼睛。

“啊，糟糕……”梅林痛苦地发出一声带有妩媚感的叫声，双手捂住了头。

阿尔托莉雅的眼睛是一种魔眼——能将对方的感受与自己互换的稀有魔眼，这也是她作战时直感的来源。她的瞳色与潘德拉贡的蓝色不同，通常被认为这是她并不是乌瑟王嫡子的象征，但实际上只是她的眼睛与普通王室成员有些不一样导致的。

而在这种情况下被施加了这种魔术，也就意味着将男性的感官赋予阿尔托莉雅，而把女性的感官赋予梅林。

阿尔托莉雅将自己下压的速度陡然快了起来，一片狼藉的下体交缠处开始被一股股晶莹的液体冲刷着，几乎没有任何摩擦的快感让原始的结合愈加疯狂起来。梅林拼命抓紧身下的花朵，双目无神地望着天空，嘴里含糊不清地发出一声声闷叫。

空旷的城堡里一个人都没有。玫瑰窗把原本亮白的阳光折射成各种颜色，把原本平静的大理石湖面照射成诡异的五彩湖，她红色的裙摆在各种颜色的光的映衬下显得有些光怪陆离。几个雅典式承重柱上雕刻着上帝的各位圣人，不过并没有皈依基督教的桂妮薇儿也不晓得那些人具体是什么。

桂妮薇儿的脚步声在大厅中传出一道道回音，镜面一样光滑的地面将这朵王宫中盛开的花映出倒影。这种像湖面一样的建筑方式是潘德拉贡一贯的传统，同时也是阿尔托莉雅本人最喜欢的风格。

“亚瑟她在干什么呢？”

指尖放出微量的魔力，通向右侧角楼的通道随之打开，发出闷雷般的低响。她未等门完全打开就小跑着冲了进去，在门后留下长发抖动着的惊艳背影。

“她会惊喜吗？会感到高兴吗？”

连廊入口逐次打开，迎接远道而来的客人。这里对于桂妮薇儿来讲相当熟悉，因为当年她与阿尔托莉雅的婚礼就是在这里举行的。连廊两侧摆满了洁白的风信子——那是王特地为她准备的花。骑士与盟友们簇拥着她们两人走过铺上了红色地毯的通道，到达了尽头宣誓的花桥上，许下一生的诺言。

——身为骑士，那祖母绿色眼眸中的坚毅和温柔深深地打动着她，直至今日。

“她会为我准备意想不到的礼物吗？”

沿着螺旋楼梯拾级而上，她仿佛已经听到了爱人那清冷而富有磁性的声音在呼唤她。

……不。那声音并不是她想象中的，而是真真切切地在楼梯间中回响的声音。

“桂妮薇，我……”

魔术？

“快，上来……”

这声音真切得不像魔术传声的产物，而“桂妮薇”这个爱称只有阿尔托莉雅用过。桂妮薇儿不再去想，也不再怀疑，大踏步地走上了楼梯。

“桂妮薇……我要射了……”

阿尔托莉雅的翘臀疯狂耸动着，就仿佛那个不停将小穴中的液体引到地上的巨根才是属于她自己的一样。她的下体可怕地红肿着，远远看去像是血肉模糊了一样。梅林痛苦地皱着眉，双手无力地撑在地上，喉咙不受控制地叫出声音，承受着少女的感受。

“阿尔……哈啊……就这么渴望插穿你的王后吗……”

“求之不得。”

阿尔托莉雅抬高了梅林的一只腿，将自己狠狠送进了梅林的胯间，身体一下下有规律地跳动着，肉体碰撞发出的响声和“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声在会议室中反复回响，与石楠花般的液体气味混杂着，在这个空间里充满了淫靡的氛围。

“我爱你，桂妮薇。”

说罢，阿尔托莉雅紧紧抱住了身下的男性——

梅林的肉棒剧烈震动着，抵在早已湿滑到极致的敏感点处，将浓浊的精华一波波吐了出来，与此同时阿尔的阴道也紧紧夹住其中的异物，挣扎着喷出一股透明的晶莹液体。二者混合在一起从紧合的缝隙中流泄下来，沿着梅林的大腿在地上汇集成一小滩。

“射出来的感觉……好爽……”

阿尔托莉雅有些虚弱地说着，嘴角泛起一丝微笑。

“好想让你给我生个孩子啊……桂妮薇。”

魔力耗尽，闪烁的魔眼终于失去了光芒。她瞬间被潮涌般的余韵占据了全部感官，拥着梅林再次睡了过去。

“我又何尝不想呢，我最可爱的阿尔。”

梅林端详着心爱的人那娇美的睡颜，在她的额头上印下了一个吻。

“傻瓜……即使找个人代替我，也不愿和我做吗……”

桂妮薇儿瘫坐在楼梯上，泪水泉涌一般从她蓝宝石色美丽的眼眸中滑落，湿痕在红色的裙摆上氤氲开来。

“亚瑟你啊……明明是爱我的，可是骑士的誓言……真的那么重要吗……”

她抽泣着，狼狈地从角楼中跑了出去。

晚宴上，桂妮薇儿并没有任何异常。她与阿尔托莉雅一直相敬如宾，无话不说地聊天，今天也没有例外。

“这个是北部地区特产的麦酒，亚瑟也来尝一尝吧。”

她为阿尔托莉雅递上了酒杯，精致的容颜在烛火的弱光中显得格外凄美。

“桂妮薇，你的眼睛……”

阿尔托莉雅喝下了酒地同时，发觉了桂妮薇儿的异常。她的眼睛红肿着，平时闪耀的蓝宝石此时失神地看着她的爱人，仿佛失去了灵魂的空壳。

“啊！”

桂妮薇儿突然惊呼一声，整个人差点从椅子上翻下去。

“怎么了，桂妮薇？！”

阿尔托莉雅赶紧扶住王后差点摔下去的腰，碧绿色的瞳孔似是在颤抖，眉眼中充满了关切和爱意。

“没……没什么。”桂妮薇儿逃避着阿尔托莉雅直切的提问，慌张地摆手。

“你刚才怎么像没有事的样子？眼睛红得让我心碎不说，都有贫血的症状了，要不要找医生……”

桂妮薇儿像是被揭了老底，打断了王的话。

“不用了，我真的没事，只是还需要休息，抱歉失陪了。”

桂妮薇儿有些踉跄地走开了——更准确的说法应该是“逃开”。蜡烛在她带起的微风下明灭不定地摇摆着，将她的影子不停地拉伸扯碎，又胡乱拼凑出另一个人形。

阿尔托莉雅的卧室里是亮着的。

黑发的美人全身赤裸地坐在用宝石镶嵌的座位上，摆弄着那令人羡慕的秀发，仰头吃下了桌子上的草药。

“我亲爱的亚瑟……”

她轻声呢喃着，起身躺在了恋人的床上。

“那杯酒里，早就下了和我吃的一样的迷药了哦……骑士的尊严，就由我来打破吧~”

春水逐渐淹没了蓝宝石色的眼眸。

“我为什么差点在冥冥之中把想喂给卫宫的迷药喂给Saber啊……啊啊，真是的！”

——摘自 远坂凛的日记

1.风信子花语：重生的爱，燃生命之火享丰富人生。

白色风信子：暗恋。

紫色风信子：忧郁的爱。

2.梅林宝具中的花：一说，一种叫做“梅林”的玫瑰花，圣诞玫瑰的一个品种，法国蔷薇( _Rosa_ _gallica_ L.)的观赏种之一。


End file.
